


because the wind is high, it blows my mind

by yaggerdamn



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaggerdamn/pseuds/yaggerdamn
Summary: Keith never really envisioned Mick Jagger sucking him off for the first time directly after a performance somewhere in the deep south of America, but he supposes you have to roll with the punches. Not that he's complaining, mind you - there is something sickly erotic about having an international sex symbol on his knees in a dirty backstage bathroom.





	because the wind is high, it blows my mind

**Author's Note:**

> title from "because" by the beatles
> 
> inspired by mick jagger looking like he was tailor-made in a lab to suck cock

Every single song in the Rolling Stones discography is shit. Complete and utter shit, things they should be embarrassed to have released to the public, and it's all because of Mick. In Keith's humble opinion, no song Mick has ever sung has sounded as beautiful as him gagging himself on Keith's cock, so the band might as well stop trying now. Mick should really stick to what he's good at.

Keith never really envisioned Mick Jagger sucking him off for the first time directly after a performance somewhere in the deep south of America, but he supposes you have to roll with the punches. Not that he's complaining, mind you - there is something sickly erotic about having an international sex symbol on his knees in a dirty backstage bathroom. Keith's got Mick bent down between his legs as he sits on top of a toilet seat. Not the trashiest place he's received sexual favors, but certainly up there.

Mick hasn't had time to change out of his stage clothes, so he's still got on this little slip of a sequined crop top and a pair of stripey trousers. His makeup is a mess too, mascara running down his cheeks as he looks up at Keith through long lashes that have stuck together with tears. He looks like a rent-boy and apparently has all the talent of one too.

There's gotta be some kind of skill that comes with having a gob that big because Keith'll be damned if this isn't the best blowjob he's ever gotten. Mick's sloppy and wet, coating Keith in spit as he drags those pillowy lips of his up and down his shaft. He's cradling Keith's balls with one hand and stroking him smoothly with the other when he pulls back - with a wet 'pop' - to say something every now and then.

"Do you like this?" Mick asks coyly, his voice a wreck. His blue eyes are glazed over with arousal and his lips hang open slightly and if Keith isn't careful, he's going to fall in love with that look.

"You're wasting your talents on women," Keith says with a lazy arousal, taking a drag from his cigarette. "You already look like you're begging for a good buggering, you'd make a killing if you committed to being a slut full-time."

Mick exhales sharply, gaze shifting to the ground as he bites his lip and his blush deepens. This doesn't go unnoticed by Keith.

"You like that?" Keith smirks mischievously down at him. "I thought you might."

"Shut up."

Keith reaches down to card a hand through Mick's hair and tilts his face up to look at him. Mick gives him a soft, trusting look and moves the hand that had been jerking him off to rest gently on his leg. He rubs Keith's thigh in a way he's sure is supposed to be meaningful, but Keith isn't high enough to unpack that right now, so he reaches back to grab Mick by his hair and shove him down onto his cock once again.

Mick makes a startled sound that makes his throat vibrate around Keith, drawing a low moan out of him. That seems to rejuvenate Mick, who pulls back a bit to suck at the tip, swiping his tongue against the sensitive slit there. Keith swears under his breath, letting his cigarette hang between his lips so he can tangle both hands in Mick's hair. The sounds of his cock sliding in and out of the other man's wet throat combined with the soft whines and moans from Mick are creating a sensory overload that has Keith feeling like he could cum right then and there.

He's glad he doesn't though because Mick pulls away from his shaft once again to lean down and suck on one of his balls, cradling the other one and stroking him with his free hand. Keith's head falls back as he groans, the wet heat of Mick's mouth feeling like the only thing in the world.

"Sweetheart—" Keith grunts, silently cursing himself for how soppy he gets when he's about to cum. "I'm gonna—"

Mick pulls off quickly and Keith is about to complain until big blue eyes meet brown and Mick says, desperately as you please: "Fuck my mouth."

Keith doesn't respond, just grabs Mick by his hair, slides his cock into his throat, and begins jack-hammering away. The last cognitive thought Keith has before he unravels completely is that Mick truly must have no gag reflex to be able to take cock like this. He's cumming harder than he has in a while and makes the split-second decision to pull out and ruin Mick's makeup for good. Mick gasps and closes his eyes as cum lands on his cheeks and across his nose and - to his chagrin - in his hair. 

There's a beat of silence while Keith catches his breath and Mick rests his head down on Keith's knee. He looks up at Keith, clearly asking for something, and, in his post orgasm high, Keith gives it to him and cards a hand through his hair. So, Mick's a cuddler. Got it.

"Well," Keith pulls the cigarette that had been dangling stuck to his lip off and puts it out with a calloused finger. "I must've been playing real good on stage tonight."

Mick chuckles softly. "Yeah, just had to give you a reward."

"How well do I have to play to get into your pants, hm?"

Mick sighs. "Really fucking well."

"Well, Georgia had better watch out, I suppose."

"It also wouldn't hurt if you could get me off soon, you tosser."

"Sorry, mate, didn't realize that had turned you on."

Mick laughs and playfully slaps Keith's knee. "Shut up."


End file.
